Man of Mystery
by meg596
Summary: Rachel Zane loved mysteries and when Mike Ross literally came barrelling into her life she may have just found one big enough to occupy her. Add on the fact the everyone at Pearson Hardman seems to know him except her... well the mystery becomes all that much sweeter.
1. Mystery Man

**A/N**

 **As you can probably tell this story is completely AU. In this fic Mike isn't a lawyer but still has a close relationship with Harvey (you'll figure out how the more you read) also I have made Harvey and Donna at around 30 years of age and Mike and Rachel at around 20. I know this seems very confusing but the more you read the more it becomes clear.**

Rachel Zane was having a difficult day, she had woken up late for work and left her work at home which resulted in her being even later for work as she had to go and get it. The cab she usually rode was booked by someone else and as such she had to walk to work. Then as if her morning wasn't bad enough some idiot ran into her, knocking her and her work all over the pavement.  
"Oh my god, I am so, so sorry" the stranger said. He then proceeded to help her up and grab her things, placing them in her arms.  
"I am so sorry Miss… I wasn't looking where I was going. I am so sorry. Are you okay?" Rachel felt her anger evaporate at the mans concerned face.  
"Yeah I'm… I'm fine… uh" she stuttered. The man was gorgeous but in a boyish way and it was nice that he was too worried over hurting her to bother flirting.  
"Uh sorry, I'm late for work, I've got to go" this stopped the man.  
"Of course, sorry uh... I'm sorry once again" he apologised. Rachel smiled before walking to work.

Work was boring; the office was too quiet which was strange considering Harvey Specter was in his office. Harvey may be the best damn closer in the city but his temper meant no one ever got a moments peace. Today however the man was unusually quiet, Rachel had to look in his office a couple of time to make sure he was still alive. The quiet however had helped Rachel do her work and most of the load had been finished before lunchtime, an amazing feat considering she had been over an hour late to work. It was later that afternoon when Rachel was distracted. She had finished her work for Harvey and had gone to given him the files when Donna stopped her.  
"He's dealing with a personal matter" she said. Rachel was about to ask Donna to give the files to Harvey when he was done when a loud shout of  
"MIKE" radiated from the room. A second later the door opened and for the second time that day Rachel was knocked off her feet. The person responsible helped her up and she realised it was the same person as before.  
"We need to stop meeting like this" he chuckled. She nodded numbly  
"Are you okay? I feel horrible" she nodded once again and was about to speak when Harvey yelled his name again. Mike winked  
"I guess that's my que" and then Mike ran out of the office with Harvey following him.  
"Damn… what's the kid done now?" Donna muttered under her breath. Rachel choose to remain quiet and went back to her office.

It was three weeks before she saw Mike again, well in fact she didn't see him she found him… hiding behind a bookshelf in the library. When he didn't notice her, she coughed loudly.  
"Oh!... hey" he said shyly. Rachel laughed  
"What are you doing?" she asked. He looked down at his feet  
"Nothing" Rachel raises an eyebrow  
"I guess I'll just go an ask Harvey, he seems to know you" at this Mike shot up.  
"NO! uh he's…uh... he's mad at me" at this Rachel laughed  
"You're hiding from him?"  
"Yeah you try dealing with a mad Harvey and see how you fare" he said defensively. At this Rachel sighed and sat down next to him. Mike stared at her  
"What are you doing?" he asked. She stared at him  
"Well I can't leave you here like this can I? who knows what you would do" Mike just said nothing and slid down next to her.

They sat in complete silence before Rachel asked how Mike knew Harvey  
"Can't tell you that miss, he has a reputation to protect after all"  
"The names Rachel and a reputation to protect? Surely it can't be that bad, can it?" Mike grinned adorably  
"Oh yes, I'm afraid it is. It involves a lot of emotions and fighting and maybe a broken law or two" Rachel stared at him for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing  
"Hey what's so funny?" Mike asked.  
"Harvey Specter with emotions oh my god" at this Mike began to laugh too. When the laughter died down the two began talking of anything and everything they could think of without getting too personal. They were so engrossed in each other that they didn't realise an hour had gone by until Donna found them.  
"What have you done now Mike, oh hi Rachel" Rachel didn't get a chance to reply as Mike began rambling to Donna.  
"Nothing, he's just over-reacting" Donna raised an eyebrow  
"What! I swear! I didn't do anything."  
"Then why are you hiding?" Donna asked. Mike crossed his arms in indignation, Donna laughed  
"Stop being such a baby Mike, you're only prolonging the inevitable" Mike shook his head  
"Fine, I'll go" he then turned to Rachel  
"It was lovely meeting you again, better now that you aren't on the floor. Thanks for keeping me company, I hope you don't get into too much trouble for skipping work." Mike then stalked off to find Harvey.

Donna turned to Rachel  
"I better go make sure he's okay, thanks for looking after him" and the older woman left Rachel alone to. Rachel smiled, she never usually found men attractive as they always seemed to be after something, mainly her but this Mike guy seemed like a genuinely nice person and he never even flirted with her. Now she just needed to figure out how he knew Harvey and why nobody seemed bothered that a twenty-year-old was hiding within the library shelves. Rachel hummed as she walked back to her office, she always loved mysteries and it seemed that she had found one big enough to occupy her. It was just a bonus that the mystery happened to be an extremely attractive and nice man. With this in mind she went back to her office and tried to get some work done.


	2. Job Hunting

When Mike got home with Donna later that night he braced himself for a lot of yelling, Harvey however didn't yell he just waited for Mike to get inside.  
"Want to explain to me why you decided to get kicked out of Harvard?" Mike flinched.  
"It's not like I choose to get kicked out" Mike retorted. Harvey sighed and stood up  
"No, you choose to get in a fight and not tell anyone why" when Mike didn't reply Harvey stood up.  
"Well are you going to tell me why you did it? And with the Deans son no less!" Mike looked like he was about to say something but stopped and slumped his shoulders. Harvey had, had enough at this point. He was trying to hardest to understand why Mike had done something so foolish but Mike's lack of response was most infuriating.  
"You know what Mike I'm sick of this. I put you up and put you through law school, hell I even put up with this… childish attitude you seem to have, not to mention all the shit you used to do. All I wanted off you was some effort to make your future a bit brighter and an answer when you do something stupid. Am I not even worth that?" Harvey fumed. Mike shook his head vigorously and tried to defend himself but Harvey cut him off  
"Does your grandmother know?" he asked calmly. Mikey shook his head  
"Please don't tell her… she'll be heartbroken Harvey" Harvey scoffed  
"Good, maybe then you'll see how much of an idiot you're being" at this a look of hurt flashed across Mike's face and it made Harvey almost regret his words. Almost.

Donna who up until this point had remained quiet decided to step in  
"That's enough Harvey, Mike go get some sleep. I made up the guest room" Mike smiled gratefully and ran to the bedroom, closing the door quietly. Harvey fell backwards onto his couch, his impeccable attire now wrinkled.  
"What am I going to do Donna?" Donna smiled  
"Who says you have to do anything Harvey, I love the kid as much as you do but he's a grown man now." Harvey leaned into her arms. He rubbed his temple  
"I know but… I'm all he's got" Harvey said sadly. Donna smiled at him. It was true to an extent Harvey had been looking after Mike since the young man had been ten and minus Mike's grandmother Harvey was in effect all Mike had.  
"Look… you can't save him all the time but you can always offer him a job at Pearson Hardman. They need someone to work in the library and mail rooms and you know how much the kid loves books"  
"It would be a waste of his potential" Harvey argued  
"So would be sitting here all day looking for jobs that don't exist. Look, the kid could've become a lawyer and worked with you if he wasn't so stupid but this way at least he'll be somewhere we can keep an eye on him and he'll be getting paid." Harvey eventually conceded, she had a point. In the end, he said he'd bring up up with Mike and called a cab for Donna before he, himself succumbed to sleep.

As expected Mike initially rejected the idea but when Harvey made a point of saying he needed a job Mike conceded. It also helped that Mike would be surrounded by all the knowledge Pearson Hardman had to offer. So as such the next morning Mike found himself in Jessica Pearson's office. The woman had a regal elegance about her as she spoke  
"Morning Mike, I'm assuming that Harvey is trying to save you again?" Mike had the decency to look shameful  
"Isn't he always?" at this Jessica laughed  
"That he is. Now Michael I understand that this job is slightly beneath you but I expect nothing less than you best and don't think that just because Harvey, Donna and myself are here that you can get away with substandard work. Are we clear?" Mike nodded.  
"Yes ma'am"  
"Now I know that you are well acquainted with the layout of the building but some things have changed since your last… well since the last time you were here so I've arranged for someone to show you around." Mike was about to protest when a woman walked in.  
"Ahh, Miss Zane, this is Michael Ross, our new library resident, Michael this is Rachel." Rachel grinned  
"Hello again, are you following me?" he quipped. Rachel laughed  
"No of course not, new Library resident, are you? You sure you just don't want an official reason to hide from Harvey there" Mike laughed. Jessica looked at the two in confusion  
"Yes well I take it you can show him around then Miss Zane?" Rachel paled, as if suddenly realising her boss was there.  
"Of course Miss Pearson, come on Mike, bye Miss Pearson" Rachel said, leaving the office.  
"Yeah bye _miss Pearson_." Mike said mockingly before following the other woman.

As Mike listened to Rachel drone on about what everyone did and where everything was he began to think about his current predicament. He had of course been kicked out of Harvard but not for something stupid, in fact he was trying to do the right thing. The only issue is that the right thing happened to be stopping the Deans son from hitting a girl. He should have known that it would result in him getting in trouble. It usually did. Now though he had been given a job that he didn't deserve and was far too intelligent for but still he didn't mind. He loved Pearson and Hardman, hell he had grown up in the halls he was walking on. He was too busy day dreaming that he didn't notice Rachel had asked him a question.  
"Uh what?" he asked.  
"I asked how you knew Jessica"  
"Same as you, she hired me" Rachel gave him a long hard stare  
"Okay" Mike did a double-take.  
"Wait that's it, you looked like you were going to interrogate me" Rachel scoffed.  
"No, I knew you wouldn't tell me, you don't know me but rest assure Mike Ross I will find out your secret." He laughed and crossed his arms  
"Yeah how you going to do that?" he asked, she grinned.  
"I don't know yet but I like mysteries and if there is one thing you are Mr. Ross it's a mystery" then she turned on her heel and left.  
"I'm not that interesting trust me" Mike yelled after her. When she didn't reply he walked into the library to meet his boss, it was time to do his job and worry about Rachel later.


	3. Late Night Library Talks

Rachel tried to ignore the mystery of Mike for a while and focused on work, it almost worked until she couldn't concentrate and decided to take a break. She wasn't all too sure why Mike intrigued her so much, she had literally only met him four times and two of those times he had barrelled right into her. She sighed, she supposed it was because of how close he was to Donna and Harvey not to mention the repartee he seemed to have with Jessica. Rachel had been working at the firm for a year and she could barely get a thank you out of Harvey and Jessica, never mind an actual conversation! She decided that she would just see if she could solve Mike's mystery, even if he didn't have one. With that in mind she picked up her files and tried to work.

It was another three weeks before she saw Mike, it hadn't been intentional but Rachel had been handed a nasty divorce case and hadn't had chance to see him. She didn't even go down to see him, she just needed some material from the library to help her but had fallen asleep with books all around her. She was later woken up by a coffee cup banging on the table.  
"Huh?" she asked dumbly, her hair thick with sweat was stuck across her face and was skewering her vision. She peeled the hair off her face to see Mike smirking with a cup of coffee in his hands.  
"Welcome to the realm of the living." He snarked. Rachel just stared  
"Well, drink your coffee I didn't go all the way across town just for you to let it go cold" he whined. She smiled and took a sip, her taste buds exploded. This was coffee from Chico's, her favourite coffee shop.  
"This is my favourite; how did you know?" she asked.  
"Donna"  
"How did Donna know?" Mike raised an eyebrow  
"She's Donna" Rachel nodded numbly. Donna knew everything.

Mike stared at her work, attempting to read what was going on, when he did he smiled. This was the case Harvey was struggling with, maybe Rachel would accept his suggestion.  
"You know… you could tell him that you're willing to settle if he's willing to pay out five percent of his wage each month for the kids keep" Rachel stared at him.  
"How would that help?" she asked. Mike grinned  
"Well think about it he wants 10 grand, she can spare that, I mean it'll be hard for a little bit. He earns what 2,500 dollars a month? Five percent of that is 125 dollars, in eight months' time she would have earned back what she had given him anyway but he won't know that unless he actually sat down to figure it out and by then Harvey would have had him sign the contract and there's no going back." Rachel stared at him. She didn't want to admit it but it was a good plan, confuse the man with how little the number was and lull him into a false sense of security all the while earning back what the women had given him little by little. Rachel smiled  
"That's actually pretty good Mike, I'll tell Harvey in the morning." Mike smiled and threw his now empty coffee cup in the trash, he then sat down next to her and the two talked. It wasn't about anything personal as they were both too tired, instead they talked about the case a little bit and how Mike was liking his new job. He like it a lot more than he thought he would, it eventually got darker and Mike sighed  
"It's getting late, we should probably go" Rachel sighed and gathered her stuff  
"yeah" Mike walked her outside, past the empty offices. It felt so surreal to be at work this late and when she glanced at her clock she realised why. It was one in the morning, Rachel began to panic  
"Oh my god, I'm going to have to catch a cab" she complained. Mike laughed  
"No, you're not, you can ride with me" he said, going towards the bike shed, Rachel hesitated  
"Uh no offence Mike but there is no way I am riding home on the back of your bike" at this Mike laughed and pushed the bike towards a black limo  
"No, you're riding in the back of my car" he said, folding up his bike and putting it in the boot before opening the door for Rachel. Rachel hesitantly climbed in and Michael followed her  
"You know you don't have to do this, I could always call a cab"  
"Rachel it's one in the morning, I don't trust cabbies who drive at one in the morning besides I kept you up later that normal it's the least I can do." She tried to protest  
"You are fighting a losing battle there miss" at the voice Rachel jumped.  
"Rachel meet Ray, Ray meet Rachel" the driver nodded to her and asked for Rachels address before driving away.

Mike could see Rachel beginning to nod off  
"You can sleep you know, it's a way to your apartment"  
"And have you take pictures of me sleeping? No thanks" Mike laughed  
"If anything I would probably fall asleep too, as for taking pictures I'm no perv" he said the last bit slightly divisively. Rachel has the good grace to look ashamed  
"Sorry Mike, I know you wouldn't… if you did I'd sue you into next week" Mike laughed again  
"Of course with you and Mr 'I'm the best damn lawyer in this city, nay the entire world' I wouldn't stand a chance" Rachel laughed and they spent the rest of the car ride doing silly impressions of Harvey. Ray smiled at them in the front seat, he could tell they had something, whether they decided to pursue it was up to them but it was awfully nice to see a smile on Mike's face nether the less.

Rachel was in the middle of an impression when Ray coughed  
"Miss Zane we have arrived at your address"  
"Oh" Rachel said, she was having such an amusing time she didn't even realise where they were.  
"Well… I guess this is where I leave, urm thanks for the coffee and the plan and the ride"  
"My pleasure" he said. She turned to leave before suddenly turning back and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mike stared after her and watched her as she entered her home, feeling better now that she was home Mike turned to Ray.  
"Ray?"  
"Yes Mike?"  
"Don't tell Harvey"  
"Wouldn't dream of it."


	4. Post it's and Not A Date

When Mike got home he found a sandwich and drink on the table. He picked up the plate and found a note on the table

 _Next time you are going to be home late have the decency to text me_

\- _Harvey_

Underneath was a more feminine scribble

You better not have ridden home on your bike at this time of night

\- Donna

Mike laughed and placed his now empty plate in the sink before heading to bed.

When Mike got to work the next morning, he set about tidying the place up before noticing a cup of coffee on the library desk. He grinned when he saw a post it note attached to it. Reading it he laughed  
 _Enjoy the coffee, thanks for last night I_ _really_ _enjoyed it – Rachel  
_ he smiled, maybe she wasn't as cold hearted as everyone said. He set the coffee cup down and finished his jobs for the next few hours. After he had reorganised the books so that they followed the Dewy Decimal System he grabbed the post it and went to grab his lunch. On his way back he grabbed a cup of coffee for Rachel and intended to give it to her but she wasn't in her office. He walked to the front desk and asked the receptionist where she was.  
"She's in a meeting at the moment, she should be back in the next half hour" Mike frowned.  
"Can I leave this in her office she asked for me to get it for her" The receptionist smiled at him warmly  
"Yes but make it quick and don't tell anyone okay?" Mike grinned and nodded. He pushed open the door and tiptoed in, as if she might come back if he was quiet. He grabbed a pen and scribbled something down before leaving again.

When Rachel finished her meeting, she had never felt so relieved, the client was unmovable and didn't seem to understand what was as stake, oh well she guessed she would just have to make him see. She sat down in her chair and was in such a rush to get everything together for her next meeting that she almost missed it. She grabbed the coffee cup and read the post it attached.  
 _Maybe we can do it again?  
_ Underneath was his phone number. Rachel smiled and put his number in her phone and sent him a text before setting off to meet her client.

Later that day Mike looked at his phone and grinned  
'Hey its Rachel, I get off at 7 and I know an amazing bar if you're up for it?' Mike sent a reply agreeing before cleaning the library again. He found it hard to concentrate however as seven o'clock fast approached. His concentration had gotten so bad that his boss had told him to go take a break and be ready for half an hour's hard work. Mike wandered around the building before stopping at Donna's desk, the woman looked at him and waited for him to speak.  
"Will… will you tell Harvey I might be home late so don't wait up?" Mike asked. Donna raised an eyebrow  
"Why?" she asked. Mike didn't know why he didn't just tell them he was going for drinks with Rachel, he was sure that Harvey wouldn't mind…. Deep down he knew why though. He was scared that Harvey would say something to Rachel and make her workload even heavier. So, Mike sighed  
"I'm staying late to sort out the books, I don't know what you pay Mark for but how you lot found anything in that library with how he runs it is beyond me." Donna laughed, Mark was Mike's boss and the aged librarian was nothing if not disorganised.  
"I'm not sure either, I'll tell Harvey but don't stay out too late" Mike rolled his eyes  
"Yes mum" he quipped. Donna raised an eyebrow  
"You may be a grown ass man but don't expect me not to ground you like I used to" Mike paled  
"Sorry Donna" Donna nodded.  
"Now get back to work or Mark will be the least of your worries" Mike nodded and walked back down to the library.

When seven rolled around Mike straightened his clothes out and all but ran into the hallway to meet Rachel. The girl laughed  
"Did you clock out?" Mike's eyes widened before he ran back up the stairs to the clocking out machine and then back downstairs. Rachel smirked  
"You ready?" she asked, eying him up and down. Mike gulped and nodded, following Rachel out of the building and down the street. On the way, there Rachel decided to clarify some things with him  
"I just want to make sure you know this isn't a date" she said. Mike widened his eyes  
"What do you mean this isn't a date? I wore my bests suit and spent hours on my hair for this!" he said mockingly. At this Rachel laughed  
"oh I can tell, the whole 'I just woke up' look is secretly a disguise so I won't know you care about how you look"  
"Oh most definitely" he replied. She just shook her head and entered the bar, grabbing a table Rachel ordered a Vodka Martini whilst Mike ordered a simple Budweiser. Whilst waiting for their drinks Rachel started asking Mike about his life  
"So what are you doing home?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow  
"Who says I'm home?" he asked, "Maybe I'm just visiting"  
"So visiting requires you getting a job?" Mike grinned  
"No, living with Harvey does." Rachel laughed, she knew just how tight Harvey was with money. She leaned forward

"Speaking of Harvey, how do you know him?" she asked  
"He's my legal Guardian" Mike said, his voice indicating that was all she was going to get, Rachel relented she would get the truth sooner or later.

Six or seven Martinis later found the pair stumbling to up Rachel's steps, she stopped at her door.  
"Thanks for tonight Mike, we should do it again" he grinned at her goofily  
"Yeah, I'd like that" he said. She smiled and walked inside telling Mike goodnight, as Mike walked to the taxi he smiled. He didn't know what it was about Rachel but the woman intrigued him and he was all too willing to be intrigued.

As he fell into his bed later that night his thoughts were filled with a certain brown-haired woman.


	5. Harvey Specter Seal of Approval

After their not-a-date Mike and Rachel had become close. They texted almost every night and every lunch time Mike would collect Rachel from her office and they would have lunch together. In those few weeks that Mike and Rachel got to know each other she had found out a few things about the mystery of Mike Ross. Firstly, Harvey was his legal guardian, he didn't elaborate on that. He and grandma, or Grammy as he liked to call her were super close. Thirdly he had been kicked out of Harvard, he didn't tell her why, just that he would do it again if he had to. The last piece of information she had found out was more of a hunch than anything, she had assumed that either his parents were unfit to have cared for him or they had passed away. She had assumed this because he always looked sad when they were brought up and never really spoke about them. Despite the last piece of information Rachel was thoroughly pleased as it meant she was one step closer to figuring out who Mike was and therefore deciding If maybe, just maybe she could let herself fall for him.

Today however she was sat in Harvey's office telling him about Mike's plan, she said it was her plan however as Mike wished to remain anonymous. Harvey sat back in his chair and clasped his hands as though contemplating what he was going to say. Rachel expected him to say that it was a rubbish idea and that he should fire her and get another associate, he had used this threat numerous times. She did not, however expect for him to smile at her and ask  
"So how's Mike?" Rachel looked up, slightly shocked  
"Uh… I'm not sure" she said. Harvey smiled some more and looked back to the plan  
"It's just that Mike came to me with this _exact same_ plan what, three weeks ago." Rachel paled  
"Uh… did he now?" she asked. Harvey grinned  
"Of course he hadn't worked out the exact numbers of what to ask for but I know a Mike original when I see one. So, I'll ask you again Rachel, how is Mike?" he asked once again. Rachel looked at her feet  
"He's fine" she told him. Harvey grinned  
"Great, tell him that I'll expect to see him at home tonight, he can't keep occupying your couch and I have dinner plans with him that he has so obviously forgotten about." Harvey said, rolling his eyes. Rachel nodded and started packing up her stuff and leaving the room.

A moment later Donna appeared,  
"Harvey" she said, shaking her head fondly  
"What?" he asked perplexed  
"I take it you approve?" he nodded  
"I think she's good for him and he may just get her to loosen up a little" Donna nodded before leaving the great Harvey Specter alone.

Later that night found Mike running into a restaurant, his hair slightly wild. Harvey laughed at his appearance.  
"Hey Mike"  
"Hey Harvey, sorry about being like… you know?" Mike looked down and Harvey clapped him on the back  
"For being completely MIA? For not telling me when you were coming home? Or… was it for not telling me you and Miss Zane were dating?" at this Mike's head shot up.  
"Uh… we aren't" he murmured. Harvey's deep laugh echoed through the restaurant  
"Sure you aren't, anyway I'll forgive you for everything else, if you tell me what's been happening with you lately" Harvey then sat the boy down at the table and waited for him to talk. So, Mike began to tell Harvey about what was happening in his life, from how his job was going to where he was spending most of his night (Harvey smirked when he said he was sleeping on Rachels couch). Harvey sat back and took everything he said and stored it for later use before bringing up the boy's grandmother.  
"Have you spoken to your grandmother?" Mike shook his head and Harvey frowned  
"You should, she misses you" Harvey said softly. Mike frowned  
"I know but… she'll know, if she doesn't already and I can't disappoint her." Harvey frowned, Mike adored his grandmother. The woman had practically raised him from the ages of eleven to sixteen. At the age of sixteen Mike went to live with Harvey full time as his grandmother was too ill to look after him and Mike idolised her. She was his entire world, his last remaining link to his parents and the boy tired his hardest to keep her proud and being kicked out of Harvard wasn't the way to do it. Harvey smiled nether the less  
"Well if you want to avoid being yelled at then take a friend, she won't yell at you in the company of someone else." Mikes eyes lit up at the suggestion. Harvey was right, Mrs Ross wouldn't lose her temper in front of guests.  
"That's a brill idea Harvey, maybe I'll take Rachel she wouldn't yell at me in front of a pretty woman" Mike said. Harvey's eyes lit up with mirth  
"A pretty woman aye?" Harvey ribbed. Mike blushed  
"Well, she is, I'm just stating a universal known fact, Rachel is very pretty and everyone knows it I mean not just me, not that I think she's just pretty because that would be you know kind of sexist but she's uh really smart to and uh-" Mike was cut off by Harvey laughing. The older man laced his now eaten food off to the side  
"Alright Romeo, why don't you go and call Juliet and ask her when she's free?" Harvey suggested. Mike blushed  
"Uh… shut up I'm not Romeo and if I am she's not Juliet because were friends but yeah, I'll go call her" and with that Mike calmly and with the grace and elegance of a two-year-old all but ran out of the restaurant. Harvey watched him through the window. The boy was completely besotted and Harvey couldn't be happier for him, whether they took the plunge into a relationship was their choice but either way Harvey could say one thing with one hundred percent certainty. They definitely had the Harvey Specter seal of approval.


End file.
